


A secret son

by Ihni



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kinda, Other, Poetry, Rhymes, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis' POV when seing his son for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret son

Seeing him; my child, my son  
Steals my breath away  
He moves; and I come undone  
Whimpers; and I sway

Tiny fingers, hands and toes  
Father, hear my plea;  
I wish I could hold him close  
But it can never be

_I wish that I could see you grow_  
 _Protect all that you are_  
 _I’ll give my life for you, although_  
 _I’ll do it from afar_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.  
> I just ... I've OD'd on The Musketeers lately, and had to get some of it out of my system.


End file.
